If You Go Away - Nejiten
by ArisaIwaStylesChu
Summary: Tenten first hears what happened to Neji throughout a radio and falls into her memories of times together with him. A sad oneshot which I wanted to write to honor this beautiful couple who deserved so much more.


**If You Go Away - Nejiten**

A/N: So uh hi there everyone, I'm kind of back from my break, which seemed to went on and on and I am so happy I'm actually back at writing again. Though writing this story wasn't very enjoyable, it was more like therapheutic. I can't remember since when I've cried while writing... But this really got me. This couple always gets me tbh. They are just... just too good for this world. Which is probaply the reason they had such a tragic end. Honestly Kishimoto why you do this? Even though this is a sad story, I hope you like it 3 Feels good to be back at writing 3 Also I'm planning on writing a brand new story theme around Free!, though I have no idea when it'll be ready to be posted but fingers crossed it'll be soon 3 With love, Arisa.

Tenten's POV:

I sat near to the radio with my palms sticky from sweat. It felt hard to breath properly and I felt my feet shaking against the floor of our team's tent.

The wind that had been blowing outside furiously had stopped and everything was quiet.

I was the only one in our tent waiting silently for a call from either Lee or Neji.

They were out in the battlefield and I had to had left for a look out on the tent

I tried my best to calm down but it was hard after the latest call from Neji. He sounded worried but had assured everything was fine.

Then I heard Lee's voice. A little scratchy at first but I could make the words out.

"Tenten can you hear me?" he asked all out of breath.

"Yes. How are things?" I asked unpatient and worry clear in my voice.

"Neji... Neji was in a fight..." he said and I could hear his voice cracking.

I covered my mouth with my hand and felt the burning of tears on the corners of my eyes.

"Yes?" I said desperate to know more yet so afraid to hear the truth.

"Neji is... Neji is..." he tried but couldn't finish.

And he didn't have to. I already knew.

"He is dead." he whispered and my legs gave out.

I screamed louder than ever in my life. It was a cry of pure pain and agony.

I could hear Lee's faint voice coming from somewhere far away even when the radio was right next to me.

It felt like everything had stopped. Nothing moved around me.

It was just me, curled to the floor crying my heart out. He was gone. My Neji was gone.

Slowly the silence swallowed me, taking me to the safe place of my memories. My memories of him.

 _"Not good enough! Again!" Neji commanded while I was trying to catch my breath on all the evening training we had been doing._

 _We had been at woods for hours now and the sun was slowly sitting down behind the village's silhouette._

 _"Again?" I asked ready to give up already._

 _"Yes. I wanna see what you can really do." he said firmly._

 _"Oh you're on it." I said with a smirk._

 _Somehow even when every muscle inside of me was singing hallelujah he managed to light the fire inside of me and made me want to try harder and harder._

 _"You better be ready for this!" I said before I took my scrolls out ready to battle._

 _He just got into a fighting position and noded as a sign for me to start._

 _I ran a few steps before grabbing a few small knives from my scroll ready to attack him. I saw him use Byakugan and I was pretty sure how this battle would end already but it didn't make it any more boring or anything like that._

 _More like made it more challenging which I personally enjoyed._

 _He easily dodged my attacks and attacked me couple times with success._

 _I fell to the ground and waved my hand in the air._

 _"I surrender, I surrender!" I said all out of breath again._

 _"A ninja can't surrender." he corrected me while helping me back up again._

 _"I know. But this is just practicing." I mumbled and pouted._

 _"Practicing should be taken seriously too." he answered and I showed mh tongue at him._

 _Suddenly he took a few steps closer to me and eyes widened at what he did next._

 _I felt his hand gently touch my cheek and I looked at him in confusion._

 _"You had something there." he murmured and I swear I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks._

 _"So are you two like a, like a thing?" Ino asked me while we were walking down the road to the annual summer festival._

 _"Me and who?" I asked a little confused._

 _"You and Neji ofcourse!" she said and I blinked in awe._

 _"Uh no, no were not. How did you even come to think of that?" I asked and chuckled a little._

 _"You are always together! You even train together outside of school." she explained._

 _"Ino we are in the same team! And we train with Lee too." I pointed out._

 _"Hmph, suit yourself. I just think you two would make a pretty cute couple." she said and I couldn't help but smile at the thought._

 _"Hey! Be careful!" I heard a familiar voice call from down the ground._

 _I looked down and was met by a worried looking frowning face._

 _"Yes yes, don't worry Neji. I'm just picking some peaches for juice." I explained and rolled my eyes._

 _"Seriously I don't want you to get hurt. I mean, it would be bad for the team if you wouldn't be abble to help on missions, you know." he said and corrected fastly._

 _"Yes I know, but don't worry nothing bad will ha-" I started but couldn't finish._

 _I lost my balance and started to swing from side to side. I closed my eyes when I felt my feet go under me._

 _I was ready for the fall and tried to land as well as possible, but before I could even touch the ground I felt two strong arms catch me._

 _I opened my eyes and met Neji's worried looking eyes. I looked away and blushed a little._

 _"I told you not to get hurt." he lectured._

 _"Technically I didn't get hur-" I started but he gave me a stern look. "Fine fine, I'm sorry." I said defeated._

 _He put me to the ground and I straightened my shirt that had gotten all wrinkly._

 _"Thank you Neji." I said, realizing I hadn't thanked him yet._

 _He stayed quiet and I looked at his direction confused._

 _"Neji is everything oka-" I started but to my surprise I was silenced by a pair of lips on my forehead._

 _"Just try not to get hurt" he said and gave a sweet smile._

"Just try not to get hurt, huh?" I whispered to myself, getting back from my memories.

"What about you, you idiot. Look at what happened to you." I said tears slowly running down my cheeks.

"I hate you Neji Hyuuga." I said and hide my head to my knees.

For a second it was like I could've felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice answer to me: "I know."

I looked around but saw no one there.

"I love you." I whispered before I heard some footsteps enter the tent for real this time.

A long way was still ahead of me. But how was I supoused to survive it without you Neji? What now that you've gone away?


End file.
